


𝒜𝓈𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓁𝓈 and 𝕯𝖆𝖊𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖘

by senaliah



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fantastik, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Other, Savas, barış, bilimkurgu, fütüristik, hastalık, hikaye, karanlık, krallık, kötülük, kılıç, veba, ışık
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senaliah/pseuds/senaliah
Summary: Yeni ve taptaze bir kurgu!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeni ve taptaze bir kurgu!

❝_i'm scared of what is in my head_  
_what's inside my soul_❞  
  
  
  
  


𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚 daima ne yapması gerektiğini bilirdi. Amacının krallığa hizmet için yaşamak olduğunu, hayatını savaşmaya adaması gerektiğini de biliyordu.

Babası, krallığın elit savaşçı kuvveti olan Kingsglaive'in yüksek rütbeli askerlerinden biri olduğundan dolayı, 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚, küçük yaşlarından itibaren savaş eğitimi almıştı.

Babasının onu saraya götürdüğü günlerden birinde 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚, kendinden iki yaş büyük krallığın Prens'i Noctis ile tanıştı. İkili çok geçmeden sıkı dost olmuşlardı. Aynı okula gidiyor, birlikte dövüş antrenmanı yapıyorlardı.

Birkaç yıl sonra 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚'nın babası bir kuşatma esnasında savaşırken hayatını kaybettiğinde ise 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚 henüz on yaşındaydı.

Bu trajik olaya rağmen, küçük 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚 eğitimleri ve derslerine iki elle sarılmaya, yaptığı her şeyde en iyi olmak için gayret etmeye devam ediyordu. Babasının canını onurlu bir sebepten dolayı, krallığı korumak için verdiğini biliyordu ve onun mirasını devam ettirmeye kararlıydı.

𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚, on altı yaşına basıp Kingsglaive'e kabul edildiğinde bu elit savaşçı kuvvetindeki en genç savaşçıydı. Bir Glaive olarak ünvanını büyük bir saygı ve şerefle taşıyan 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚, kısa bir süre içinde gerçek muharebelerde ön saflarda yer alır olmuştu.

Kız güçlü, hızlı, ilerigörüş sahibi ve sorgulanamayacak kadar sadıktı. Kısacası mükemmel bir savaşçının tanımı.

Ancak 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚'nın hayatı, annesi yıldızvebasına yakalandığında değişmek zorunda kalmıştı. Yıldızvebası, bir tedavisi olmayan, zalim bir hastalıktı ve yaklaşık bir yılın sonunda kızın annesinin canına mal olmuştu.

𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚 bu olaydan sonra, Glaive ünvanından vazgeçmiş, sık sık krallıktan ayrılıp uzaktaki taşra topraklarında iblisleri avlamaya başlamıştı. İblisler, yıldızvebasının bulaştığı ve tamamen ele geçirdiği canlılardı. Onlar acımasız, savaşa ve kana susamış, öldürülmeden durmak bilmeyen yaratıklardı.

İnsanlara zarar veren bu yaratıkları avlamaya başlayan 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚, bir gün, kendinin de yıldızvebasını kaptığını fark etmiş ve krallıkla bağını temelli kesmişti. Bu ilacı olmayan zalim hastalığın pençesine düştüğünü kimseye fark ettirmek istemiyordu. En yakın dostu olan Prens'e bile.

Aradan birkaç ay geçtikten sonra 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚, bir Glaive olmaktan vazgeçtiği için pişman olmaya başlamıştı, krallık için savaşmak isteyen yüreği, krallıktan çok uzakta, tarlalarda iblis avlamayı kaldıramıyordu.

Ancak kız geri dönerse de yıldızvebalı olduğunu değer verdiği herkesten gizleyemeyeceğinin farkındaydı. Krallığa, bu korkunç haline rağmen faydalı olabilmek için yapacak bir şeyler arayan Arsena, çok geçmeden bunun Astrallar denen, kudretli göksel varlıkların gücüyle olabileceğini anladı.

Astrallar'ın gücüne sahip olmak için duygu takası denen yönteme başvurmaya karar veren 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚, Astrallar'ın yerini bulmak için krallığın ezeli düşmanı olan imparatorluğun arşivlerine girmeyi planlamıştı.

Ancak kaderin, genç kız için farklı planları vardı ve 𝐀𝐫𝐬𝐞𝐧𝐚 çok geçmeden sahip olduğu gerçek güçleri keşfedip, hayatını adayıp korumaya ant içtiği krallığın ezeli düşmanının ta kendisi olduğunu anlayacaktı.


	2. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prolog

𝒜rsena henüz beş yaşındayken okuma-yazma becerilerinden önce kılıç tutmayı öğrenmişti. Birkaç yıl geçtiğinde ise kendinden büyüklere meydan okur bir hale gelmiş, dövüş yeteneğini babasından aldığını kanıtlamıştı.

Kızın bitmek bilmeyen bir hırsı, kaç kere yere yuvarlanıp dirseklerini kanatsa da tekrar ayağa kalkmasını sağlayan bir azmi vardı. Savaşmaktan adeta zevk alıyordu, zorlu rakiplerden korkmuyor, kol ve bacaklarında oluşan morluklardan rahatsız olmuyordu.

"Küçük hanım, sizce de bu kadar antrenman yetmez mi? Saat oldukça geç oldu." Saraydaki kadın hizmetçi antrenman odasındaki Arsena'ya seslendi.

Ancak kız kılıcını antrenman kuklasına saplamaya devam ediyordu. Kısa kesilmiş kırmızı-mor karışımı renkteki saçları ter yüzünden alnına ve ensesine yapışmıştı. Arsena, kısa saçları, bol tişörtü ve dizlerine kadar gelen şortuyla on üç yaşındaki bir erkek çocuğundan farksızdı.

Dövüş esnasında daha çevik olması ve dikkat dağılmaması için Arsena saçlarını kendi isteğiyle uzatmamayı tercih ediyordu. Ancak okulda, kızlar tuvaletine girdiği her sefer hala ona alışamayan kızların şaşkın bakışlarıyla karşılaşıyordu.

Arsena saatin geç olduğunu fark etmemişti bile. Babası hayatını kaybettiğinden beri günler ve saatler onun için çok hızlı akıyordu.

Kadın hizmetçi endişeli gözlerle bir yandan kılıcını büyük bir ustalıkla kullanan Arsena'yı izliyor bir yandan da kızı dinlenmesi için nasıl ikna edebileceğini düşünüyordu. Bu esnada hizmetçinin arkasından gelen silüet, gülümseyerek kıza baktı.

Hizmetçi silüetin ayak seslerini duyup hızla arkasını döndü ve eğilerek Prens'i selamladı. "Prens hazretleri." Prens Noctis, sarayda aldığı özel dersinden çıkmış, hızlı adımlarla Arsena'nın saraya geldiği zaman antrenman yaptığı odaya ilerlemişti.

Arsena hizmetçinin selamını duyar duymaz Prens'in yanına koştu. "Hey, Noct!" Prens gülümseyerek hizmetçiye el işaretiyle çıkabileceğini gösterdikten sonra kıza döndü.

"Hey, Arsena."

Kısa saçlı kız alaycı bir şekilde sırıtarak Prens'in önünde eğildi.

"Saygıdeğer Prens Noctis hazretlerinin dersi bittiyse mütevazi savaşçı Arsena ile bir el dövüşe ne der?"

Prens Noctis seslice gülerek başını aşağı yukarı salladı.

"Mütevazi savaşçı Arsena mağlubiyetlerine bir tane daha eklemek istiyorsa, istediğini alır."

Arsena'nın kaşları çatılırken kılıcını Prens'e doğrultarak yanıtladı.

"Prens hazretlerinin son dövüşümüzün berabere bittiğini hatırlaması gerekiyor anlaşılan."

Prens tebessüm ederken mavi ışıklar saçan kılıcını oluşturdu.

"Bana kazanmak için bir sebep daha veriyorsun, prenses."

Arsena, Prens'in yorumu üzerine vakit kaybetmeden kılıcıyla üzerine atıldı. Prens Noctis kendi kılıcıyla Arsena'nın saldırısını durdurduğunda, silahlarının çarpışması yüzünden etrafa şeffaf kristaller saçıldı.

Arsena'nın bal rengindeki gözleri Prens'in mavi gözleriyle buluştu. İki gencin de yüzünde hırslı bir ifade vardı, kaybetmek istemiyorlardı.

Arsena kılıcını hızla çekip Prens'in başını hedef alarak yatay bir şekilde savurduğunda Prens bu darbeden hızla kaçındı ve kendi kılıcını kızın arkasına fırlatarak Arsena'nın arkasına geçti. Ancak refleksleri son derece hızlı olan kız, Prens'i hemen fark edip genç çocuğun göğsüne acı verici bir tekme attı.

Prens öksürerek birkaç adım gerilese de Arsena'nın durmaya niyeti yoktu. Kılıcını savurmaya devam ediyordu ve Prens her savuruşundan kaçınmayı başarıyordu.

Yaklaşık yarım saat kadar süren antrenmanın sonuna yaklaşırken iki genç de oldukça terlemiş ve yorulmuştu yine de diğeri pes etmeden vazgeçmeyeceklerdi.

Arsena kendi etrafında dönüp kılıcını hızla havaya fırlatarak hemen peşinden ışınlandı ve birkaç saniye içinde havadaki kılıcı kapıp Prens'in üzerine atladı. Bu beklenmedik atak ile şaşkınlığa uğrayan Prens sırt üstü yere düştü.

Arsena bacaklarıyla kılıcını tutamasın diye Prens'in dirseklerine bastırıyor, kılıcının ucunu genç çocuğun boğazından birkaç santimetre yukarıda tehditkar bir şekilde tutuyordu.

Kızın alnındaki ter damlaları yanaklarından süzülürken derin soluklar alıyordu. Nefes nefese kalmış ve oldukça bitkin düşmüştü.

Arsena'nın yüzünde bir zafer ifadesi oluşurken alaycı bir şekilde kahkaha atıp altındaki Prens'e baktı.

"Mütevazi savaşçı Arsena bir, Prens hazretleri sıfır."

Prens'in yüzündeki pembeleşmeyi fark ettiği an Arsena'nın kaşları çatıldı. Ona fazla mı baskı uygulamıştı? Arsena hızla kılıcını bıraktı. Silah havaya karışıp yok olurken kız Prens'in üzerinden kalktı ve endişeli gözlerle sordu.

"Fazla mı ağırdım? Canını mı yaktım, Noct?!"

Arsena yaşına göre oldukça zayıftı. Saatler süren antrenman ve dövüşler kilo almasını engelliyordu. Dolayısıyla kız ağırlığıyla kendinden iki yaş büyük olan Prens'i değil, bir tavşanı bile ezemezdi.

Zaten Prens'in pembeleşmesinin nedeni de bu değildi. Genç çocuk yutkunarak doğrulduğunda kılıcı yok olmuştu bile. Mavi gözleri yerde, eliyle ağzını kapatıyordu. Bir şeyden utandığı belliydi. Ancak Arsena bunu anlamamış aksine Prens'i incitmiş olabileceğini düşünüyordu.

"Özür dilerim, seni incitmek istemezdim." Arsena özür dileyerek elini Prens'e doğru uzattı.

Prens Noctis alt dudağını ısırarak kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışırken kızın elini tutarak kalktı ve, "Önemi yok." diyebildi yalnızca.

Arsena'nın endişeyle irileşen gözleri yavaşça eski haline dönerken kız rahat bir nefes verdi. "İyi o halde. Prens hazretlerinin güzel yüzünde yara izi kalmasını istemem." Genç Prens gözlerini kaçırırken başını aşağı yukarı salladı.

♛

Arsena ve Prens Noctis kalan vakitlerini sarayın bahçesinde yıldızları izleyerek geçirmeye karar vermişti. İkili yumuşak, her sabah özenle biçilen çimenlerin üzerine uzandığında antrenmanın yorgunluğu üzerlerine çökmüştü.

"-Yani tamam da, gökyüzü neden mavi ki? Uzay simsiyah değil mi? Gökyüzü neden siyah değil?"

"Geceleri siyah."

"Ama gündüz neden mavi? Bu çok mantıksız."

"Ben nereden bileyim?"

"Sen Prens değil misin, Noct? Her şeyi biliyorsun sanıyordum."

Bu tarz sohbetler Prens ve Arsena arasında oldukça sık geçiyordu. Zira kızın her şeyle ilgili pek çok sorusu vardı ve hayalgücü oldukça genişti. Bu Prens'in kızda eşsiz bulduğu yönlerden birisiydi.

"Peki, sence penguenlerin dizkapağı var mıdır?"

"Bilmiyorum, Arsena."

"Haa? Yoksa Iggy'nin zooloji derslerinde de diğerlerinde olduğu gibi uyukladığın için olabilir mi?"

"Bunu yapsam, beni canlı canlı pişirir, biliyorsun."

"Bence senden haşlama daha iyi olur."

"Korkunçsun."

♛

Gecenin kalanında ikili bulutsuz gökyüzünde ortaya çıkan takım yıldızlarına bakıp isimlerini saymıştı.

"-İşte! Bak, Noct, o dört parlak yıldız! Geçen kış bana ismini öğretmiştin! Orion, yani avcı, değil mi?"

"Evet o."

"Ve şuradaki de büyük ayı!"

"Ah-ah. O kuğu. Daha dikkatli bak."

"Oops! Doğru ya!"

İki genç çocuk yıldızların altında sessizliğin ve dostluklarının tadını çıkarıyordu. Birkaç ay sonra gerçekleşecek olan felaketten habersiz, esen serin rüzgar saçlarını uçuştururken bu kısa sürecek sükunetin içinde sakin bir şekilde uzanıyorlardı.

Bu sessizliği bölen bir saray hizmetçisinin bahçenin kapısından girip ikiliye seslenişiydi.

"Arsena, mareşal sizi götürmek için geldi."

Arsena'nın yüzüne bahçede daha uzun kalamadığı için bir üzüntü ifade yayılırken kız vücudunu geriye doğru gerip hızla ileri atarak havalı bir şekilde ayağa kalktı. Onun peşinden doğrulan Prens de Arsena'nın gidiyor olmasına oldukça üzülüyordu.

"Neyse," dedi Arsena omuzlarını silkerek.

"Mareşali bekletmesem iyi olacak. İyi geceler Noct."

"Sana da iyi geceler."

Arsena gülümseyip arkasını dönmek üzereyken Prens'in sesiyle tekrar ona döndü.

"Bir sonraki derste Ignis'e gökyüzünün neden mavi olduğunu sorarım." dedi.

Genç kız gözlerine giren kahküllerinin arkasından sırıttı. "İyi edersin yoksa meraktan çatlayacağım."

♛


	3. Chapter 3

Pelerinli kız, ihtiyatlı ancak aceleci adımlarla imparatorluk arşivine giden demir merdivenlerden iniyordu. Son üç basamaktan atlayarak geniş bir koridora ulaşırken bir an için duraksayıp karargahın haritasını anımsama çalıştı.

"Sağdan ikinci koridorun sonundaki asansörden." dedi kendi kendine ve koridorda ilerlemeye başladı. Genç kızın attığı her adımda kararlılığı artıyordu adeta. Hedefine ulaşmak için alamayacağı risk, atlatamayacağı tehlike yokmuş gibi hissediyordu.

İkinci koridora ulaşıp döneceği esnada, kulaklarını dolduran metal botların sesiyle kendini hızla geri çekip dişlerini sıktı. _Bir işimde rast gitse şaşıracağım, _diye yakındı içinden, derin bir nefes alıp mermer duvarda yavaşça aşağı kayarak.

Yeşil yüzleriyle Spelltech süvarileri, en fazla birkaç metre ötesinde, onun varlığından habersiz bir şekilde ilerlerken kız zorlukla yutkundu.

Süvariler koridorda ilerleyip yeterince uzaklaştığında kız onların geldiği koridora döndü ve nihayet asansöre vardığında rahat bir nefes aldı. Ancak rahatlamak için hiç de uygun bir vakit olmadığını, asansörün arşivlere inen düğmesine bastığı an çıkan siren sesleri kulaklarını doldurduğunda anladı.

Genç kız rastgele bir küfür savurup süvarilerin geri dönmeye başladığını duyarken düğmeye ısrarla basıyordu. "Hadi! İnsene aşağı!" Süvarilerin sesi giderek yaklaşırken kızın gözleri irileşti ve kılıcını hiç yoktan var edecekken asansörün kapıları kapandı.

Asansör büyük bir hızla arşivlere inerken kız aşağıda onu muhtemelen bir düzine baltalı süvarinin beklediğini tahmin ediyordu, belki daha fazla. Ancak aşağıda bulacakları tüm bu çabasına değecekti.

Kısa bir süre içinde asansör yavaşça durdu ve kapılar açıldı ancak yeşil yüzlü Spelltech süvarileri asansörde kimseyi algılayamıyordu.

_T̴̺̓a̴̭͋n̷̻̄ı̷̺̎m̶͖͑l̷̹͗ḁ̸͌ń̴͉a̵̰͘m̶͔͒a̷̫͝ÿ̷̞́ä̵̗́n̸͓̅ ̴̬͠ḩ̷̓e̷͖̽d̷̬͛e̷̞͝f̵̖͌ ̷̩͘a̴̟̓l̶͙̋g̴̢͘ı̸͇̀l̴͙͐å̵̯n̸͚̓ȁ̶̹m̵̺͆ı̴̨̾y̷̯͑o̷̡̒ṟ̶̾_ _._

Robotik süvariler asansörün kabinini taramaya devam ederken genç kız asansörün tavanına fırlatarak sapladığı pembe renkli şeffaf kılıcını bıraktı. Yere düşerken kılıcı tekrar oluşturdu ve gördüğü ilk süvarinin üzerine fırlattı.

Kılıcın hemen ardından kız bedeniyle birlikte süvarinin üzerine çullandı.

Pelerinli kız süvarinin gövdesini parçalayarak doğrulduğunda diğer süvariler çoktan kollarından çıkan silahları ona doğrultmuş ateşe başlamışlardı. Kız, vücudunun etrafında mavi renkli ışık parçacıkları oluşurken süvarilerin ateşlediği her bir mermiden kolaylıkla sıyrıldı.

Kızın yüzüne dövüşe aç bir gülümseme yayılırken kılıcını bir başka süvariye fırlattı. Kılıç süvarinin başına saplanırken kız silahını hızla geri çekti ve süvariyi başsız bıraktı.

Kızın kızıl-mor karışımı renkteki saç perçemleri kapüşonunun kenarlarından çıkmaya başlarken kız kılıcını bir tur başının üstünde döndürdü.

Kızın etrafında yoktan var olan onlarca parlak, şeffaf, çeşit çeşit silah hızla uçarak kalan süvarilerin robotik vücutlarına saplanıp onları etkisiz hale getirirken pelerinli kız güldü.

Kız kılıcını bıraktı ve kılıç diğer şeffaf silahlarla birlikte havaya karışarak yok olurken kız hızla arşivdeki dokümanlara yöneldi.

Pelerinli kız, kat kat kitap, belge ve parşömenin bulunduğu rafları hızla taramaya başladı. Çok geçmeden üzerinde 'Astrallar' yazan, siyah deri kaplı, kalın kitabı gözüne kestirerek raftan indirip eline aldı.

Arşivdeki ışıklar, pelerinli kız süvarileri parçalarken biraz fazla dikkatsiz davranıp savurduğu bir hançer yüzünden patlamıştı. Dolayısıyla arşiv oldukça karanlıktı.

Kız ceketinin cebinden ufak el fenerini çıkarıp dişlerinin arasına aldı. Bir eliyle kitabı tutup diğeriyle sayfaları çevirirken feneri tutmasının başka bir yolu yoktu.

Kız onu ilgilendiren sayfayı bulur bulmaz gözleri kısıldı ve sayfada yazanları hızla okumaya başladı;

_Eski hikayeler kadim zamanlardan beri Eos'u koruyan altı Astral'dan bahseder. Denir ki, Onlar halihazırda derin bir uykudadır, kudretlerini muhafaza etmekte, yıldızvebası denen hastalığın zuhur edişiyle uyanmayı beklemektedirler._

** _Titan_ ** _, taş kadar sarsılmaz,_   
** _Ramuh_ ** _, yıldırım kadar külyutmaz._   
** _Shiva_ ** _, kar kadar uysal,_   
** _Leviathan_ ** _, dalgalar kadar mufassal._   
** _Bahamut_ ** _, demir kadar boyuneğmez,_   
** _İfrit_ ** _, ateş kadar tükenmez._

_Ezelden beri, Onlar, Eos'a göz kulak olmuştur._

_Astrallar'ın yıldızın gücünün fiziksel tecellisi olduğu söylenir, bir başka deyişle, Eos gezegeninin bizzat kendi tezahürleridir. Astrallar'ın her birine Eos'u kendi yöntemleriyle koruma emri verilmiştir._

_Shiva'ya nazaran, insanlar Astrallar'ın suretinde yaratılmışlardır. Astrallar kendi meşguliyetlerine sahip, yalnızca güçlerinin dokunduğu kimselerin anlayabileceği bir lisanda konuşan göksel varlıklardır._

_Genelde insanların meselelerine kayıtsız olan Astrallar'ın hareketleri izah edilemezdir zira Onlar'ın idrak üslubu insanların anlayışından üstündür._

_Astrallar, minyatür ve tablolarda insansı olarak tasvir edilir. Buna karşın, Onlar'ın insanlara görülme biçimi değişebilir._

_Astrallar'ın, Bahamut dışında, onlarca milenyum evvelki Muharebe'de sahip oldukları tüm kudreti sarf ettikleri için güçlerini geri kazanmak amacıyla Eos'ta uyuduğu söylenir. Onlar'ın cismani bedenleri gezegenin farklı yerlerinde yok olup tekrar oluşabilir._

"Hadi, anladık, herkes onlara bayılıyor, lanet tanrı özentileri... sadede gel artık."

_Vahiy'ler, Astrallar'ın insanlara kudretlerini vermeden evvel onları bir nevi deneme sürecidir. Vahyin spesifik detayları söz sahibi olan Astral'ın şahsiyetine göre değişir._

_Vahyi geçen kimse Astrallar'ı yardımına çağırabilir ancak bunu yalnızca kendi isteğiyle yapamaz Astrallar ona yardım etmeye kendileri karar verir. Gezegendeki en kudretli varlıklar olarak görülseler de Astrallar'ın da güçlerinin bir sınırı vardır._

Pelerinli kızın gözleri sayfada resmedilen minyatür üzerine irileşti.

_Astrallar'ın asıl kökeni gizemle örtülüdür ancak Eos'a başka bir düzlemden geldikleri söylenir. Kadim zamanlar esnasında gezegenin yüzeyinde faal oldukları belirtilir ve bir meteorit Eos'a düştüğünde Titan'ın onu yakaladığı anlatılır. Bu olay, günümüzde Astral meteoru olarak bilinir._

"Nereden geldikleri umrumda değil... Bana **şu an **nerede oldukları lazım!"

_İnsanların Astrallar'ın suretinde yaratıldığı söylenir ancak çoğu Astral insanların kırılgan ve kısa süren varoluşlarının farkında değildir. Yüzyıllar içinde insanoğlu, güçlenip imparatorluklar kurdukça kendilerini Astrallar'dan üstün görmeye başlamış, Onlar'ın kutsallıklarını hiçe saymış ve bu olay İfrit'in onlara savaş açmasına neden olmuştur._

"Göt İfrit."

_Ardından Eos'u, birbirleri de dahil her kötülükten korumaya ant içen Astrallar, İfrit'e düşman olmuş ve çok geçmeden Onlar'ın Muharebesi patlak verip insan imparatorlukları çökmüş, İfrit ile Bahamut'un savaşı esnasında yeryüzünde devasa vadiler ve dağlar oluşmuştur._

_Bu savaştan mağlup çıkan İfrit'in cansız bedeni volkanik Ravatog dağına düşmüştür._

"Ah, nihayet!" dedi kız ve hızla paragrafları atlayarak okumaya devam etti;

_Onlar'ın Muharebesi'nde gücünün çoğunu sarf eden fırtınaların fatihi Ramuh'un ise Duscae bölgesindeki bir oyuk'ta istirahat ettiği anlatılır._

"Duscae bölgesindeki bir oyuk, ha? Daha spesifik bir konum verseniz ölürdünüz, değil mi?" Pelerinli hız usanmışlıkla iç çekip devam etti.

_Denizlerin imparatoriçesi, Leviathan, Muharebe'nin ardından Ultissia'daki şelalelerde derin bir uykuya çekilmiştir. Onu yüzyıllardır gören hiçbir canlı olmamıştır._

"Ultissia mı!? Oraya gitmek günler alacak! Daha makul bir yerlerde pinekleyemez miydin Leviathan?!" Pelerinli kız yakındı ve hızla birkaç sayfa çevirerek okumaya devam etti;

_Kuzeydeki muazzam Ghovras çatlağında ise buzun sahibi Shiva'nın kış uykusunda olduğuna inanılır._

Pelerinli kızın gözleri kısıldı. Ghovras çatlağı pek tekin bir yer sayılmazdı. İmparatorluğun toprakları içinde bulunan, karla kaplı dağ geçitleri, tehlikeli donmuş göller ve buzul mağaralarla kaplı bir bölgede yer alırdı.

_Demirin efendisi, Bahamut'un ise, düzlemsel boyutlarda gezinebilme gücü sayesinde konumu gizemini korumaktadır._

"Hımm, elma dersem çık, Bahamut, armut dersem çıkma..." Pelerinli kız derin bir nefes aldı.

Demirin efendisi, en güçlü olarak bilinen Bahamut'un yerini öğrenememesi kızı hem öfkelendirmiş hem de cesaretini kırmıştı. Kız pelerinini savurup kitabı çantasına koyarak asansöre yöneldi.

"Anlaşılan beş Astral ile yetinmem gerekecek..."

Pelerinli kız kızıl-mor karışımı renkteki saç perçemlerini kapüşonuna geri sokarken asansörün düğmesine bastı.

"En azından şimdilik..." Kız yumruklarını öfkeyle sıkmış, deri eldivenlerinin içindeki parmak uçları bembeyaz olmuştu.

_Önce hangi Astral'dan başlasam acaba, _diye düşündü. Yanıt çok geçmeden aklında belirdi. Astral meteorundaki Titan'ı ziyaret edecek, onu yenip duygularını güçleriyle takas etme teklifinde bulunacaktı.

Ancak asıl soru, genç kız, yüz elli metreden fazla boyu olan ve yaklaşık otuz bin ton çeken bu kadim varlığı nasıl alt edecekti?

♛

**Author's Note:**

> İnşallah merak uyandırabilmişimdir : )


End file.
